Dragon
Replaced by the new Type-56 Salamander, Type-51F Firefly and Type-46FIR Sparkler tanks, the Dragon was China's first known anti-personnel combat flame tank designed to deal with hostile vehicles and buildings first built by SBT Inc. executives. * Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. - Built to order by customers of and available for combat deployment from the facility or shipped, these versions of the Dragon won't have Black Napalm * Iron Dragon PLA - Operated by China's armed forces during the First Eurasian Conflict, currently in limited service across some of China's divisions along with some modern enhancements Shipped Versions "Its getting hot in here!" - Dragon Operator - One of many flame tanks in existence, the Type-45 "Dragon" Flame Tank is one of many ones which were also used in riot control and violent protests before being converted into a combat vehicle. These vehicles were often sighted cleaning out garrisons. But nowadays after the First Eurasian War since the Firefly was revived and entered immediate service for combat, the Dragon became obsolete. But until then, Shanghai Battle Tanks inc. still have rights for development of the Dragon Tank to become a combat unit and as a platform for civil purposes. Operational History Dragon Tanks began service in 2008, as a tank which disperse violent protests and even riots with similar abilities to the Salamander Tank. Their long history served the Chinese Army well until retirement, now they can be purchased from Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. as backup units. Chinese Service (2008-2027) "Adjusting Gas Valves" - Chinese Dragon operator - When the Global Liberation Army struck China's homeland during a 2016 Chinese Military Parade, it caused a violent outbreak which led to the First Eurasian Conflict. Many of China's military officials and including General Ta Hun Kwai had a solution to the GLA's aggressive attacks; doing some modifications to Dragon Tanks acquired from Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc., removing the Tear Gas streamers and replacing them with Flame Streamers, this move made the creation of the Chinese Army's new Flame Tank. The move saved China valuable resources as the war effort became a problem; but with help and assistance from the United States Army, the Peoples Liberation Army decided to enter combat with their resources and might. But with the Dragon Tank coming into handy use on burning out soldiers from buildings, they became a worthy asset to the liberation; all-thou their fragile tanks may explode violently if destroyed, the Chinese decided to equip their pilots with Fire-Retardant Suits if they are to eject from the vehicle. Retirement The Type-51 Sparkler replaced the Dragon tanks during late stages in 2027. Since the project was revived later in 2025 when it was originally canceled in 2022, but when the Iron Dragon PLA began early units of the Sparkler tank for testing; as the Dragons were beginning to phase out of service, the tank began service in earlier stages of 2027 until they were fully in service after the final quarter of 2027, which gave the Sparkler its service after 5 years of being on drawing boards. The Future Since the Dragon Tank was retired from China's service, it was now under use by the Chinese Royal Guard; but since the Type-51 Sparkler taken its turn for service in the Iron Dragon PLA; Dragon Tanks were kept in reserves and in storage after retirement in 2027. Now after 4 years since the Iron Dragon PLA phased out the Dragon Tank from battlefield service, Shanghai Battle Tanks inc. decided to sell the tank to benefactors who wish to utilize its fire breathing weapons; for a small price, it comes with the equipment as expected. Behind the Scenes * They have the exact appearance as in Generals, but a changed set of textures and a fixed pair of debris models when they are destroyed. * Dragon Tanks will no longer be present for the Boss General in Generals Challenge since the Salamander tank will take its place, but they will still be ingame as unit for the Chinese Imperial Guard. Category:Units Category:Units of Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:Vehicles Category:Units of Chinese Origin